Game Updates
Good news! Now you can break down old/unused equipment and spells. Also your hero has been given a certain medal once you reach level 17 (each medal is diffrent depending on your hero) you can upgrade it with magic spar and a new form of currency which can only be made by breaking down items. Moreover your items can also be upgraded by using a special currency only formed from breaking down spells or won from NEW special chests. NOTE: just confirmed with one of the developers that there will be no level 6 or 7 gems, the armor we find on the behemoth was on the source of the game since before the adventure came along, he was supposed to be the last boss but the Magic Dragon replaced him. however the update will include many new stuff i cant tell at the moment but one of those is a Guild System for attacking enemies and defending the castle. First, I would like to thank all the players who are interested in the beta of the new version, I believe players who like this game are looking forward to the new version. It is agreed by Camel Games for me to boardcast the details of the beta version publicly. However, it should be noted that the contents listed below may not necessary represent the final release version and most likely there will be changes at the end of the beta testing. *Updated items in red colour font. 1) Embassy Building The sourcse for all diplomatic missions, use an Embassy to start or join an Alliance. Members can contribute resuorces to the Embassy building and Leader can distribute them. 2) New Not-For-Sale Equipments New set of very powerful Not-For-Sale equipments, fragments can only be won from the clan battle. 3) Empire Casino (Naval Warfare) There are 12 unit types with 4 cards of each type, totaling 48 cards. Both players will begin with 6 cards and each time you put down a bet you will get 2 more cards, up to 12 cards for each player. The winner will take all chips (chips are exchangeable with mojo). You can win lots of mojo here as well as losing them. 4) New Ranking system The new ranking system is based on reputation points. This will encourage interaction of players and PVP battles. In addition there is a corresponding protection mechanisms. 5) New Gems new gems are added,Poison Gem which will posion the enemy. 6) New Daily Task System There are various daily task types with different rewards. Rewards including magic spar and new items listed below. 7) Inlay Gems to Ring You will be able to inlay gems to rings. 8) New Items - Peace Card (protect your empire from attacks) - Gold Boost Card (Raise your gold production) - Crystal Boost Card (Raise your crystal production) - Double XP Card (double xp gain for battles) - Magic Hourgalss (shorten time) - Alliance Coin (for establishing alliances) - Magic Eye (scout enemy strongholds for Alliance battle) - Megaphone (chat on global channel) 9) Alliance Chat Room A channel for alliance only. 10) Reset Honor Points Honor points will be resettable. 11) Research Center Unit Accuracy (upgrade to raise unit accuracy) 12) Reputation Rank Reward Rewards are based on your weekly reputation points/ranking. 13) Arena Rank Reward Rewards are based on your weekly arena scores/ranking. 14) Red-singled house can be upgarde. 15) Population went up by 20. 16) A new design of red-shingled house The above are the main contents of this update. No specific values of the items are mentioned here, because there maybe adjustment and modification of the values which will depending on the beta test results. I'm currently participating in the beta testing and feel very much like it. Its an incredible version and I believe that many players will love it. I'm strongly hoping that the new version will be released as soon as possible. A lot of players are concerned about the balance of the game (the power of the female and male heroes) and the impact of the new gem rages discussion. It is believed that the game will prove the merits of the settings in a long run. Happy Gaming! By: EngineerZ Source: http://freemojo.com/en/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=220&extra=page%3D1 2012/10/23 Upgrade to version v1.12.3 *The blur and slow down effect when casting a spell during battle was removed. *Recruiting 6 Soldiers in one press was removed. You can now select the number of soldiers recruited by tapping on the corresponding square in the build menu. By default the first listed unit is selected, by tapping on the second they will be used. *blur effect was added when rotating empire 2012/10/18 Upgrade to version v1.12.2 *Upon game start a camel games logo loading screen was added *Login window is now animated *A blur and slow down effect was added when casting a spell during battle *You can recruit 6 Soldiers in one press. 2012/09/25 Upgrade to Version v1.12.0 Player Observation: *New buildings research center and alchemy lab. *Research building is used to globally update all units or buildings with magic spar. Castle defense can be improved, evasion for all units, more hp for all units, gold capacity can be improved, building times lowered, etc. Research building can be upgraded to allow for higher research levels. *New item type: gems. Available in different levels, lower levels can be fused to higher levels ore inlaid in iems in alchemy lab. Are used to be inlaid in equipment to give additional stats (hp, evasion, dizzyness, freeze, ...). To fuse gems to a higher level, 4 gems of the lower level are needed. Fusion from level 1 to level 2 costs 2000 gold. *1 gem can be inlaid per item. Gem can be removed afterwards for crystals, but without destroying it. It will be moved back to the knapsack. *Gems can be bought with mojo (12 and 40 mojo for level 1 and level 2) or won by lottery. They also can't be acquired in adventure mode. *Rewards in adventure mode have been changed, so that in normal levels there is a chance to get magic spar .Knapsack has been added to UI. Here are all gems and fragments stored. Fragments can be sold, but complete item will give more money than the single fragments needed for it. *A whole line of units can now placed at once (hold unit over the top space of a line for 2 seconds to place unit type on whole line) *There is now an automatic mode in the arena, you place your units and then they will fight automatically, you do not see the enemies setup before. (I have not tested it yet) *Land can be expanded the same number of times. *Less red shingle houses can be built. *No tasks have been added for building a research center and alchemy lab, fusing gems and upgrading castle/units. *A screenshot feature has been added, a camera is displayed when a screenshot can be taken. 2012/07/30 Version 1.11.2 ***New adventure map, access with new portal on your empire's northern edge ****Can go on 12 adventures/day for free. Can exceed limit by spending mojo (6) ****New tasks, related to adventure map ****Higher level adventure tasks has an attempt limit ****Bosses can drop loot and fragments ****Fragments are used as material ****Castle/Fort adventure progress is separated ***New building: ****Warehouse: Store Gold+Crystal to protect from looting. *****Warehouse task added ***Iron wheel HP and Attack increased across all levels ***Hero inventory increased to 64. Additional fragment inventory space added, also 64 ***You can now win more than one of the same hero equipment ***Battles: ****2x/4x Speedup option ****Auto-spell option ("Host Enabled" button on top left) ****General change in AI formation organization *****Prioritizes close range units in the middle, vs long range units *****Berzerker and Behemoth likely placed in the middle, vs the front *****Succubus positioned as far in the rear as possible ***Spells: ****Spell cast delay removed - Spells are instantly cast as soon as hero enters spell casting motion ****Change in Archer's Spirit *****Lasts a lot less than before (almost useless for Berserker and Behemoth) ****Change in 3x3 Spells (Fire Blast, Blue Flare, Demon Blast) *****Area of effect reduced slightly ****Shattering Light *****Area of effect increased slightly ****Change in Voodoo Spells (Voodoo Strike, Red Bones, Deep Purple) *****Voodoo bolts launched all at the same time in succession *****Spell bombards area on the unit, instead of "locking on" to the unit *****This leads to an overall damage reduction vs groups of 1x1 units, and can outright miss 2x2 units and heroes ***New NPC Units ****Thief: 19 Attack (1 Range), 22 Attack (2 Range), Piercing Attack, Light Armor ****Thief Cavalry: 30 Attack (1 Range), Normal Attack, Light Armor ***Building upgrades also changes the appearance of them now. higher upgrades show more detailed buildings ( inspired by the unit upgrade system) ***New roulette wheel design for arena. Lottery building remains the same. 2012/06/13 Version 1.10.6 reached Player Observation ***When Clicking on a friends gold, crystal or troops that are already protected from a previous player wording is now "Just Let it go, Somebody already helped with the harvest for this player" Previously it said "Just let it go, Somebody already finished the acquisition for this player" ***When Clicking on a friends gold, crystal or troops that have already been stolen from a previous player wording is now "Have some respect for property rights!" Previously "Somebody already stole from this player??" ***When attacking a player the options are now "Solo Attack and Assist Attack" Previously it was "Attack and Assist Attack" ***When Clicking on a friend it now says "Remove Friend" instead of "Remove" (Glad they cleared that one up!) ***When force closing a battle or fleeing, a list of losses is now displayed, similar to the one seen after a win. ***Windmill while sending / receiving data to / from server now turns without the little pause after one turn. ***Producing units is now back to the old way, when there is first the windmill showing an update, instead of bringing you right to your land view. ***The bug was fixed, that when fixing equipment, only 10 % of the listet amount of gold was removed. (At least for high level equipment, like the last weapon. Seen it for Succubus and Behemoth. Bug did not apply to spells.) 2012/05/21 Version 1.10.5 reached Player Observation ***When buying units, produce gold or crystals or upgrade units, a symbol of the action appear larger in the top right corner and stand out for a moment before fading away. ***You get more MOJO for 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50 $, e.g. for 20 $ you now get 680 Mojo instead of 571. ***Hero spells are immediately cancelled when the Hero casting them dies, e.g. front target fireball now disappears in mid flight. 2012/05/15 Version 1.10.4 reached Player Observation ***Fixed the ICS issue ***You can find Items in chests (this Observation is from me Alexandro001, but a friend told me, that he made this observation two updates before Version 1.10.4) 2012/05/09 Version 1.10.3 reached Player Observation ***Language changed to language of your land (but quality is very bad or google like) ***Load time after production was reduced 2012/05/03 Version 1.10.2 reached Player Observation ***Player names in chat are now clickable ***If you were transferred to China server, bad news, you are still at China server. 2012/04/28 Version 1.10.1 reached Player Observation ***Took 12 hours to update ***Update might cause you to transfer into a china server ***Cannot add friends back from different server ***Formation can now be saved to 3 different slots (F1, F2, F3) ***6 New sets can be bought from the store, 2 sets for each hero ***Update units ***New resource Ruby ("Magic Spar") ***Can now sell Jail Cells ***Can now chat with other online users, new icon on the bottom of screen opens up chat box. ***Units levels can now be increased similar to heroes leveling ***Priests dont stop to heal units above and beyond their lane ***Knights now have heavy armor 4 instead of 3 ***Item level changed, e.g. tier 6 weapon now needs level 31, 32, or 33 (depending on equipment) instead of 25 ***In arena battles your last battle formation is remembered and put on the field from the start ***Land can be expanded 3 more times. ***Defence and Attack positions can be swapped around ***3 new military buildings ***New Tasks added ***Magic Spar added to roulette wheel and daily login reward ***Level cap raised to 40 2012/03/29 Version 1.7.4 reached Player Observation ***Possible to build 6 units at the same time. ***Castle building colors restored to original colors. ***Snow for building colors are different than the castle building colors. ***Individually delete friend requests. ***Scrolls back to previous position in friendslist after viewing an friends empire. ***Move building interface change. ***Whether or not a player has conquered you, he will be in your rival list as long as he attempted conquest on you. NOTE: this was a bug and it has been fixed now!!! ***Players you wish to attack through the Prison Cell sometimes have their names written in red lettering or are in 'jail' and cannot be attacked 2012/03/20 Version 1.7.3 reached Player Observation ***Hero level 10 is not anymore the last level! ***Needed XP for Hero level changed! ***Magic Temple (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from violet into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***Stable (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from brown into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***Magic Library (Castle World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into violet. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***Red-Shingled House (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from brown into red. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***Gold Mine (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into green. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***Crystal Mine (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from blue into dark blue. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***Shooter Range (Fort World): Skin color of the roof changed from green into light blue. (3D-Building only, not the picture in the Shop) ***New Footman with plate on the arena and castle maps.(The sign that says "FORMATION" in your castle) ***Units overview screen in the castle counts all kinds and numbers of units similar where these are. 2012/03/14 Market Patch Notes Joint alliance with assistant attack, strengthen your fighting force exponentially! Friend coalition with multi defence, make your castle impregnable! Here comes the domineering debut of fort city, double hero double dreams! The latest version has mixed up with new elements of fort city, alliance attack and multi-defence on the basis of the game originals, adding increasingly strategic and tactical war experience. Player Observation ***Enemy Hero HP can now be seen during Battles as a Bar above his head. ***More "slices" added to the Wheel of Mojo, now 15 slices. ***Minor layout and display changes. ***Hero HP bar now has numbers. ***New Building: Portal added, Cost: 500,000 Gold and 100,000 Crystal. It's available at level 24. It allows you to enter the Snow World, creating a new Hero and a new Empire that is linked to your existing Empire. Your friends can access the new Empire to "help" you by clicking on the Portal in your old land. ****You can transport resources from your castle to the fort, but for an 80% transfer fee. For example, if you want to send your fort 100 gold you need to transfer 500 gold from your castle. ***The Avatar face of the girl with blue hair changed. Now she have a lovebite at her cheek. ***Time clock in battle added. You have now 5 minutes till the battle is over. ***New daily quests added: Firefighter, Goalkeeper, Regional King and Resource Guardian. 2012/02/24 Market Patch Notes Player Observation ***Player Castle Level raised from 30 to 35. ***New Red Shingled House available at level 32 and level 35. 2012/01/20 Market Patch Notes ***Better tutorial ***Add daily tips ***Tune UI ***Bugs fix Player Observation ***Tune UI = Added button to "Hide detailed address" which just hides the location listed. ***Added a "Daily Upkeep" for troops. This is viewed in the "Check" option of the castle. ***Checking the Lottery/Casino building now allows you to see who has helped you with your "Friends Chest". ***Checking all buildings now shows their description or current activity. ***Increase friend list cap to 50 (+1 if you count Old Camel) 2014/06/19 *The passionate world cup month, you can choose the flags of the top 32 as your portrait to login your game. Come and indicate which team you are voting for. *A message will pop up and remind you to stick to the same device for 3 days before breaking down items or recasting. *Spanish and Italian localized game versions. *Smarter designed for newbie by optimizing Google+ accounts. *Optimizing the task strings when the account is newly registered. *Screen rotate will be added to setting, you may choose whether activate the gravity rotate or not. * 360手机助手截图0619_12_48_01_旋转.png|Remit Cup 360手机助手截图0619 12 47 02 旋转.png|Victory Cup 角色-魔女套装.jpg|Sea Set for Succy 角色-双刀套装.jpg 角色-铁牙套装.jpg Category:patches Category:New Version Category:Updates